The Game of Life
by Different Perception
Summary: Games are always a fun way to pass the time. Well... maybe not always... *Eventual shounen-ai*
1. Chapter 1

~+~

The Game of Life

~+~

**_Rated : PG-13_**

**~+~**

_a.n. This is my first Fruits Basket fiction. I'm not sure how the characters act all the time, but from what I've read and the information I've seen, this seems to be close. I hope you like it!****_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. However, if you feel the need to, please sue me. Just know that you won't get anything other than a cute stuffed animal and ten dollars._****_ Oh – the first line is taken from the first season of Digimon._**

**~+~**

"I have now realized that it is fear that feeds the darkness." Haru stated with a harsh tone of voice.

          "Yes, well, some may say that is true," Akito looked at his cousin with a menacing glare. "However, it would certainly be in your best interest to disagree. It would be simply dreadful for a death to occur under such easily fulfilled stakes."

          Haru's eyes flickered from brown to black and a tension of anger and hate absorbed every atom in the gray room. "Nothing is easy to fulfill in this _game_." Haru spat out each word with a venomous voice. 

          Akito nodded once and smirked at the younger boy. "I shall not lessen the rules, especially if it is only the first day of their suffering. After all, what good is a curse if the superior does not attempt to acquire all that is needed to win."

          "Win what?" Haru's earlier courage had disappeared from sight, and all that was left was a shaky voice coming from a petrified boy. 

          "The game of agony, of course."

          The wide eyes of Hatsuharu Sohma stared at Akito Sohma and though the two shared a bond of blood, nothing could connect them together beyond that.

          "I – I won't let you do this. It's morally wrong. You – you could _kill _someone…" Haru let his voice falter and trail off into the deep abyss of oblivion. 

          "Oh, Haru," Akito let his voice mellow into a sickening sweet sound and he continued, "Haru, my dearest cousin, how long will it take you to come to the realization that I am powerful and that you are not? You cannot control yourself, even though it may be your greatest plea in your cursed life. You, my stupid friend, are _nothing_. I cannot imagine anyone taking the chance to understand your uselessness, your lack of common sense. Foolish boy, no one will ever defend you, why must you be the one to defend them?" Akito finished his speech by roaring his last words at Haru, which succeeded in scaring the boy out of his wits. 

          "Akito!" Haru gasped in a nervous frenzy, which seemed to come directly from his heart.

          "What is it, Hatsuharu?" An icy voice responded with such smugness that Haru knew that the words that had just been spoken could not have been from personal experience. "Are you offended by the words I speak? You should not be, for I will never lie… not to you anyway," Akito looked deep into Haru's eyes with yet another menacing glare, but this one was filled was a soft pity. Haru was not sure if it was true pity, or just a cover. Akito interrupted his thoughts with a statement that he _had _to oblige with. "Come, Haru. Let me show you what your life _could_ be, had you not come today."

          Akito stepped though the doorway leading into the hall, and walked though another which had a staircase leading down, which Haru supposed lead to the basement. Haru followed slowly, and only caught a glimpse at the keypad that gave the steel door a reason to open. 

          "Haru, please, do hurry up." Akito had a tone of voice that threatened the warmest of things to turn to ice. 

          "Yes, Master Akito." Haru's eyes grew wide, which gave him a burning sensation, as if he was being punished for not following the rules.

          "Master Akito, is it? Oh, Hatsuharu, put up a fight. You are just too trouble-free to control." Akito stated with a smirk.

          "You? Control me? You bastard, I will not let you do this. I am my own person, meaning I am not yours to control. I will not let you continue to do this. I –"

          "Haru-kun! Get out of here, please, get out! It is for your own good! Look at the screens, they show everything that is happening! Please, leave!" A voice that resembled Tohru's stopped Haru's heated chatter and caused him to look around the room where there were ten televisions. On each television was a live movie of all the members of the Sohma family. It frightened Haru and he immediately wanted to know what was going on. 

          "Tohru? Where are you? Why –" Once more, Haru's words stopped coming from his mouth, now because of Akito. 

          "Haru, stand near the door with the mirror on it," Akito bellowed, giving Haru an order he could not refuse to do. "Now open the door and step into the windowless room," He paused and gave Haru a moment to do as he was told. "Good. Close the door."

          Swiftly and silently Akito walked to the door and turned the lock.

          At that moment Haru was locked in the room.

          And at that instant Akito knew that the revenge he was looking for would finally come.

With a loud laugh he began what was to be the end for the cursed Jyunnishi, "The only thing in my way is secured and locked away," He roared with laughter and after a moment, composed himself. "Let the game begin."

**a.n. So? What do you think? Review! I like constructive critism, good comments… I probably would like to see a flame too… heh heh… ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

~+~

The Game of Life

~+~

**_Rated : PG-13_**

**~+~**

_a.n. So here you are, reading my second chapter. Hopefully it won't be too confusing for your delicate mind, but in case it is, please do tell me in a review. I'd hate to write something that people don't understand. And so off to the disclaimer!****_

**_Disclaimer: Don't sue me. You won't get anywhere. I'm just on a rampage of spastic angsty writing. _**

**~+~**

          Kyou's eyes frantically opened as he felt ice-cold liquid drop onto his bare stomach and he opened his mouth to yell, but his attacker knew of his attempts and covered Kyou's mouth with a strong hand, shushing Kyou's cry. 

          "I told you to get up half an hour ago. You just caused Shigure to freak because you have no sense of punctuality," Yuki stated and gave Kyou a hard glare.

          "Sorry," Kyou responded with a voice that hinted toward the fact of him not being sorry at all. 

          "Get up, you lazy bum."

          "No."

          "Baka, just get up."

          "Make me."

Yuki rolled his eyes and said, "If you say so." He grabbed Kyou's ear and pulled him out of his bed.

          "OWWW! K'SO NEZUMI! LET GO!"

Yuki shook his head and just walked out of room and went downstairs, all the while dragging Kyou along. Finally, Yuki let go of Kyou's ear and looked at the angry teen that balled up his fists and stood in an attack stance. 

          "Calm down. There's no need to huff. Shigure wants you to go to school today."

          "Does it look like I'll ever care?"

          "I'll drag you there if I have to. Don't think I won't."

          Kyou glared with a fiery passion and then sighed once he realized that he had no choice but to go to school. "I have to get dressed and brush my teeth."

          "Do it then."

          "You can go on ahead of me. I'll uh… catch up."

          "I think not. Now get ready. I don't want to be late for class."

          "I hate you."

          "It's a mutual feeling."

          "Asshole."

          "Shut up and get ready."

          Kyou sensed he was beginning to annoy Yuki and continued to anger him, so his next question was, "Why?"

          "Shigure is paying me $50 to get you to school. I need money. Now move, or I _will_ drag you out of the house as you are," Yuki hissed.

          "I'm not helping you earn any money."

          "Put a shirt on."

          "No."

          Yuki glared and grabbed onto Kyou's arm with such a force that Kyou was sure he would leave marks. Yuki opened the front door and shoved Kyou forward without releasing Kyou's arm, which caused a 'yelp' of pain to escape from the younger teen's mouth. Next, Yuki stepped forward onto the sidewalk and dragged Kyou along.

          "What do you expect me to do at school? I don't have my books. I'm not wearing the uniform. Hell, I'm not even wearing shoes."

          "You had your chance, baka neko. You'll just have to put up with some humiliation. God knows it's time for the moment."

          If Yuki was expecting a response, he didn't get one, and decided to block out any noises he heard. Kyou tried to escape from Yuki's grip, but the second he made the attempt to escape he was tackled to the ground. A punch landed in his stomach, however he could not double over or even try to move because the gray-haired teen was sitting on top of him and attacking. Yet another punch landed on Kyou's stomach and he gasped from the limited air supply he had in his lungs. 

          "Get off me!" Kyou managed to croak out between punches.

Yuki's eyes cleared and widened, as if he was only now realizing what had happened only moments ago. "I – I'm sorry."

Kyou looked up at his cousin and gave him a death glare. "Get off of me."

"Should I?" The soft tone Yuki had before was now gone and a ruthless tone had been replaced with it. 

"Yes, dammit. You're going to break my ribs," Kyou winced as he felt rocks dig into his bare back as Yuki got up and stepped on him.

"I'm terribly sorry," Yuki said, voice full of sarcasm. Nonetheless, he stepped away from Kyou and started walking towards the school. 

"I hate it when you're like that," Kyou said to Yuki's retreating figure and sighed. "It's almost as if you have a black side to yourself… like Haru does."

**~+~**

Yuki shook his head angrily and sighed. Each day he had moments in which he lost his temper and attacked Kyou – but only when they were alone. His irritation flared and he couldn't control it. Never. It was turning to be a curse in itself. One day he was going to lash out in front of someone, or even worse, on someone else.

Suddenly, a crash broke Yuki out of his stupor. His eyes almost immediately began to search around for something suspicious. However, there was nothing to find and a mysterious fog of silence descended around Yuki. Thinking that his instincts were simply toying with his emotions he chose to walk in the same pace. After all, he was walking down the street in the middle of the day and dangers cease to exist when sunlight comes up. 

Thoughts once again clouded his mind and still, they were all about him. Apparently he had been getting to be very self-centered in the past months. But that couldn't be helped. Nothing could be helped. Fate led the way, each day and each night. Everything that happened was supposed to happen because of the way life goes. There should be no regrets. 

No regrets.

Another part of life that Yuki still could not stabilize his own mind to understand – regret. Regret should not be part of life, Yuki knew that deep down inside his soul, but it did end up visiting him each day. 

Thinking.

Yet another part of life Yuki could not let himself release from grip. To him, thinking about each detail that you live will nourish the life you lead. Without considering every thought you make, it would lead to many mistakes that could not be taken back. Yuki shook his head again. There were many things that he would like to take back. Truly, there was no perfect way to live life. It would always end up in a mistake. 

Life is a mistake.

Blinking back tears, Yuki knew that thinking was the reason for regrets. And regrets caused life to be a mistake. It all managed to bind together, as if was a circle. Yuki giggled despite his angry opinions, and realized that he was delirious. Simple delirious. However, before he could bring himself to reality a large amount of pressure was attacked onto his head and he fell to the ground, unconscious. 

**~+~**

Kyou gazed into the lusciously blue sky and squinted, as if trying to find a dab of imperfection. There were none to be found. Lately, it seemed, that going on the roof was the only way to get away from Yuki. He was always getting the fights started now. Kyou laughed. To think that Yuki – the _prince_ – started a fight! No one was going to believe that for a second. There was no possible way that Yuki could do anything wrong, just no possible way. Kyou sniffled and felt his eyes water. And here he was, getting emotional about the stupidest of things. 

"I hate this. It's not fair. It's not fair at all. I try so hard to make myself be good, be perfect. Just for Tohru and Shigure. And what do I get in return? THE K'SO NEZUMI!" Kyou shouted the last part, but though he did, he was still talking to his own shadow.

However, a person made themselves known a moment later when they said, "Oh, but don't you want the prince? Don't you want to _be_ the prince?"

Kyou whipped his head around and shot a glare at the intruder. "I don't remember asking you to come up here. In fact, I don't remember ever meeting you."

"You shouldn't. I'm a messenger of Akito's."

Kyou gulped. Akito must have wanted him, and there was no way that a good result could come out of that. "What exactly does he want?"

"You."

"Why?"

"Does it really matter? If you don't come with me, I'll kill you. If you do come with me, Akito will kill you. You die either way."

"I've been training since I was seven. I can easily beat you in a fight."

"I'm twice your age. Reconsider that boy. And don't forget that you can't defeat the rat – who I in fact have already captured."

Kyou's eyes widened in shock of knowing that there was little chance of him escaping. 

"So, must I use force, or will you come with me?"

"I wouldn't be myself if I didn't fight." 

"You'll get hurt."

"When did that stop me?" Kyou grinned. He was in a full fighting mode and when the first punch that was fired was dodged easily.

"You're putting up much more of a challenge than your cousin did."

"My cousin never was a good challenge."

"Is that why you never managed to beat him?" The attacker threw a punch to Kyou's stomach and hit him straight on, emitting a gasp from Kyou.

"I can beat him any day," Kyou said while dodging kicks and punches from Akito's messenger.  

"Although you can't seem to beat me."

"I can beat you too." Kyou glared, but his lapse in quickness earned him a swift kick in the stomach, which flew him off the roof and onto the concrete below. 

The attacker smirked and looked down at Kyou's form that was gasping for air. He picked up a small rock and threw it directly at Kyou's temple with such a speed that Kyou was forced to lose conscious with a black swirl of color.

**a.n. So there's the 2nd chapter! I just realize now that Kyou's getting all beat up, but oh well. He gets lots of love later on! ^_^ ******


End file.
